iosgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Conviction
Splinter Cell Conviction is a Stealth Action Game for the iPod Touch, iPhone and iPad. It requires more skill than general shooters and action games, with the element of stealth, and staying to the shadows, keeping out of sight and not being spotted by the enemy. Plot The opening of the game shows a friend of Sam Fisher, Victor Coste, telling the story of the game to his captors in a dark room. He begins to recount the story, explaining how Fisher's daughter was killed by a drunk driver, who Fisher thinks was working for a bigger organization. The Game Begins in Valletta, Malta, where Sam Fisher is contacted by his old collegue, Anna "Grim" Grimsdottir. He finds out about lots of hired men who want to kill him, who Fisher thinks are working for the organization. Eventually, he finds himself confronting who he thinks killed his daughter, Dimitri Gramkos. It turns out he was just working for another group of people, and then he identifies the killer as Andriy Kobin. Fisher infiltrates Kobin's mansion, where he captures Kobin. He finally starts to interrogate Kobin when Third Echelon Agents burst into the room and capture Fisher. The game then flashes back to Baghdad during a conflict, and Sam Fisher is tasked with eliminating hostiles and rescuing Coste. He saves a bridge from being destroyed and eventually finds Coste being held captive by mercenaries. Sam Fisher manages to escape Third Echelon, and infiltrates a weapons factory with help from Coste, which has been suspected of giving EMP Weapons to Third Echelon. Eventually they realise that Third Echelon already have the weapons they need, and launch an attack on Washington D.C., kidnapping the President. The last point in the game sees Sam infiltrating the White House, battling much tougher Echelon Agents. He then reaches the President's office, and confronts the head of Third Echelon, Tom Reed. A cutscene shows Reed telling Fisher the truth - Grimsdottir was working for Third Echelon and faking his daughter's death was a way to get him to come to them. When it looks like Reed is about to shoot Fisher, he shoots first and Reed is killed. Two Commandos enter the room, making sure the President is safe. They leave as Sarah Fisher enters the room, and is re united with her father as Grimsdottir looks on. Grimsdottir begs Sam to rejoin Echelon, but Sam refuses and leaves. The story returns to present tense, and goes back to the interrogaton of Victor Coste. He states that the last conversation he had with Fisher was of "Always coming back for family", and how Sam had finished that conversation saying he loves Vic "like a brother". He concludes this by saying "Brother. That's family, right?". Then there is an explosion and an alarm. Coste concludes the game by saying "Yeah. I thought so." Implying Sam is assaulting the base. Category:Action Games Category:Stealth Games Category:Gameloft Games Category:Ubisoft Games Category:Third Person Shooters Category:12+ Games Category:Tom Clancy Games Category:Games